No room for God
by sephirothflame
Summary: Dean keeps moaning "God"; Gabriel does not approve. PWP. Gabriel/Dean.


Title: No room for God  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Rating: Hard R  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gabriel/Dean Winchester  
Warning(s): PWP, Blasphemy (Gabriel is a dick?)  
Spoiler(s): Only if you consider 5.04, "_Changing Channels_" a spoiler.  
Prompt(s): **phate_phoenix** at _The Gabriel Kink Meme _wanted "_Gabriel/Dean; Dean calls out 'God!' and Gabriel's desire for sex just vanishes. When Dean pouts about this, Gabriel retaliates by sucking on Dean's neck and then breathily whispering 'John' in Dean's ear._"  
Word Count: 773  
Rants: Shameless porn, written at two in the morning. I'm hardcore like that.  
Summary: Dean keeps moaning "God"; Gabriel does not approve.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ and I never will.

* * *

Gabriel is warm and pliant under Dean's hands, his skin smooth and slick with sweat. The archangel is practically vibrating out of his skin, thrumming with pleasure, and he kisses like he's dying. Gabriel's tongue moves around Dean's mouth like he owns it; tasting and exploring every inch – and Dean? Dean is okay with this. Gabriel might not have been Dean's first choice in potential lovers but he certainly wasn't going to turn back or start regretting this now.

He tangles his fingers in Gabriel's hair and Gabriel breaks the kiss to nip and suck along Dean's jaw, causing him to groan loudly in response. Dean can practically feel Gabriel's smirk but he isn't going to complain while Gabriel is sucking a red mark into his throat. The trail of kisses keeps traveling steadily downward until Gabriel's tongue flicks out to tease Dean's nipple.

"Oh, God," Dean moans, tightening his grip in Gabriel's hair and Gabriel just kind of… stops. Dean opens his eyes to look down his chest at Gabriel and the archangel is giving him a wary look. "Something wrong?" Dean asks, but Gabriel just furrows his brow before shaking his head.

Dean barely has time to process the weirdness of that before Gabriel is laving at his nipple again with his tongue. He nips gently, just enough to sting before sucking it into his mouth and Dean groans loudly. Gabriel teases the other one briefly with his free hand until it beads up and then traces his hand down Dean's chest and stomach in a mischievously light stroke, fingertips just skirting over Dean's skin.

Gabriel brushes his knuckles up the length of Dean's erection then and Dean arches into the caress and moans, "Oh God, _Gabriel_-"

"Will you stop that already?" Gabriel snaps, startling Dean with the speed from which he pulls away from Dean with. Dean gapes up at him, confused and Gabriel bats Dean's hands away when he reaches for him before folding his arms over his chest and glaring down at Dean. "I'd really appreciate if you'd leave my Father out of this."

"I – what?" Dean asks, blinking in slow confusion. Gabriel continues to glare at him though and Dean isn't entirely sure what he's supposed to be repentant about – his blood was flowing all right, just not to his brain –until he can't stop the "_Oh_!" from passing his lips.

"Exactly," Gabriel huffs. Dean bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing because this is more than just a little ridiculous. He's buck-naked and hard with an equally naked archangel sitting on his thighs who looks, for all the world, like a spited girlfriend. Not that Dean would ever admit that to Gabriel.

"If I promise to stop saying your Father's name can we get back to the program?" Dean asks and Gabriel continues to watch him warily, as if trying to decide Dean could uphold his end of the bargain. Whether Gabriel thinks Dean can or if he just wants to get laid, Dean isn't sure, but Gabriel leans forward and captures Dean's lips in a kiss again.

Dean wraps his hand around Gabriel's cock and tugs it back to hardness and Gabriel's fingers wrap around Dean's length and starts to stroke as well. Gabriel's grip is quick and tight and sure and Dean barely manages to bite back the "_God_" before it slips through his lips. If Gabriel notices, he's too busy leaving openmouthed kisses across Dean's cheek to comment. Gabriel pants heavily against Dean's cheek before nipping at his jaw again and then proceeds to suck another red mark onto Dean's neck, like they're stupid teenagers or something.

Gabriel does something with his hand – a flick of the wrist- and Dean moans out a strained "_Jesus_" and Gabriel seems to falter for a moment. "I'm sorry," Dean gushes out, resting one hand on the back of Gabriel's neck while he continues to work Gabriel's cock with the other, "Please don't stop, oh, God, please don't stop-"

Gabriel doesn't stop. He continues to stroke Dean's cock even as he thrusts into Dean's fist, bracing himself with one arm next to Dean's side as he pants heavily into Dean's neck. Gabriel cums on Dean's fist and chest then, thick white ropes splattering between them and groans out "_John_" into Dean's ear as he does so.

The feeling of Gabriel shuddering above him even as he continues to stroke Dean's cock and his low groan in Dean's ear is enough to send Dean over the edge as well – and Goddammit, he was going to _kill_ Gabriel because that was all kinds of fucked up.


End file.
